Todo termino
by Saraha Sting
Summary: Toda la pesadilla termino ¿no es cierto? ahora Kanan esta a salvo,y el inquisidor no esta(Editado y anuncio importante)


**Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo otro fic de star wars rebels este fic es sobre el final de temporada que lo disfruten.**

Todo había terminado para los rebeldes o al menos eso creían ellos, ya lo peor estaba por venir.

-Así que tú eras la famosa fulcrum-dijo Sabine.

-Si-contesto simplemente, la que antes conocían como fulcrum, Ahsoka Tano.

-¿Cómo es que conseguías tanta información sobre el imperio?-pregunto Zeb.

-Tenía a varios informantes en cubierto-contesto Ahsoka.

-Aun no entiendo fulcrum perdón Ahsoka-dijo Hera corrigiéndose-porque quisiste revelar tu identidad.

-Ya no podía seguir ocultándome de tu equipo-respondió la togruta, luego volteo a ver a Ezra , se dio cuenta de que tenía dos cortadas en su mejilla izquierda-¿Ezra que te sucedió?

-A esto-dijo señalando su mejilla- no es nada.

-Cierto Ezra que te paso en la mejilla-pregunto la madaloriana.

-Solo es una cortada del sable de luz del inquisidor-dijo recordando la pelea que tuvo hace una hora.

-Por cierto Ezra me diste un gran susto cuando caíste de la plataforma-dijo Kanan.

-Espera Ezra cayo de una plataforma-dijo la Twile'k algo molesta.

-Bueno después de que el Inquisidor me lastimara con su sable caí de la plataforma en la que nos encontrábamos-explico el padawan.

-¿Por eso no respondías tu comunicador?-pregunto el lasat, Ezra solo asintió.

-Estaba inconsciente, cuando luego escuche sus voces llamándome.

-Creo que debería desinfectar tu herida-dijo Ahsoka

-Bueno ok.

-Espera aquí, tengo lo que necesito en mi nave-con eso fue directo a su nave donde tenía algo de alcohol.

-Y dime Kanan es tan horrible como dicen ser prisionero del imperio-dijo su amigo Zeb.

-Si y peor si eres un Jedi, a decir verdad los extrañe a todos-dijo mirándolos con nostalgia.

-Igual nosotros-dijo Hera poniendo su mano en el hombro del Jedi, después de unos minuto Ahsoka bajo las escaleras con alcohol y algodón, en manos.

-Siéntate aquí-dijo señalándole el banco, Ezra solo hizo caso y se sentó.

Mientras Ahsoka limpiaba la herida de Ezra, la herida le recordaba a la cicatriz que tenía su maestro Anakin Skywalker, no lo había visto desde hace años, cuando ella se fue de la Orden Jedi, aun recordaba las cientas de aventuras que había tenido con el y Obi Wan Kenobi, todavía recordaba como la apodaba su maestro "sabionda", aun quería saber que había sido de ellos, Ahsoka seguía recordando todo lo que había pasado, cuando ella había sido acusada de ser la mente maestra del ataque al templo Jedi y también de haber asesinado a Letta Turmond, entonces ella tuvo que escapar para tratar de probar su inocencia, luego fue hallada el maestro Ploo y Anakin, después fue enjuiciada por el consejo Jedi ahí fue expulsada de la orden Jedi, al final Anakin logro probar su inocencia y encontraron a la asesina de Letta que también era la mente maestra del templo Jedi, su amiga Barris Offece, pero cuando el consejo Jedi le ofreció volver a la orden Jedi, ella no acepto.

**FLASH BACK**

-Te piden que vuelvas Ahsoka-saca su trenza-yo te pido que vuelvas-Ahsoka estaba muy pensativa, estaba a punto de tomarla la trenza para volver a ser la padawan de Anakin, pero decidió que tenía que dejar la orden, así que solo cerro el puño de su maestro, Ahsoka mostro una cara de lo siento, Anakin solo se preocupo.

-Lo siento maestro, pero no voy a volver-con eso se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, Anakin no quería que se fuera así que la siguió, Obi Wan trato de evitar que la siguiera pero antes de que Obi Wan, el maestro Ploo lo detuvo; Ahsoka solo camino por los pasillos del templo Jedi para irse.

-¡Ahsoka espera!¡Ahsoka tengo que hablar contigo!-ella solo detuvo, y Anakin llego hasta ella-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-El consejo no confió en mi, cómo voy a confiar en mí misma.

-Que dices de mí, yo creí en ti, jamás te abandone.

-Se que tú crees en mi Anakin y en verdad te lo agradezco, pero no hago esto por ti, yo ya no puedo quedarme aquí, ahora no-ella solo se voltea un poco.

-La orden Jedi es tu vida no puedes echar todo por la borda, Ahsoka estas cometiendo un error.

-Puede ser, pero tengo que aclarar esto yo sola sin el consejo y sin ti-le da la espalda a su maestro.

-Yo te entiendo más de lo que puedas creer, entiendo que quieras tomar una distancia prudente de la orden.

-Ya se –Ahsoka solo camino, tratando de contener las lagrimas, Anakin solo veía como ahsoka caminaba hacia las escaleras, perdiéndola de vista.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Auch-se quejaba el padawan.

-Listo- dijo la Togruta a Ezra-ya puedes levantarte.

-Gracias- agradeció.

-No hay de que-dijo tomando el alcohol.

-Bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos-dijo Hera-gracias por la ayuda.

-No es nada, ahora deben ser más cuidadosos con el imperio, adiós rebeldes.

-Adiós Ahsoka-dijo Ezra, los rebeldes se adentraron en la nave y se fueron.

-Solo tengo una pregunta que ocurrió con el inquisidor-pregunto Zeb.

-Es una larga historia que prefiero contar mañana-dijo Kanan muy cansado.

Con eso la tripulación rebelde se fue a dormir tranquilamente, pensando que lo peor ya había pasado, pero en realidad no sabían que lo peor estaba por venir, ya que alguien peor había remplazado a el Inquisidor y ese alguien era Darth Vader o antes conocido como Anakin Skywalker el maestro de Ahsoka.

**Fin**

**Si quieren ver la imagen de Ahsoka limpiándole la herida a Ezra está en mi página**.

**Tuve que editarlo porque sentí que estaba un poco mal, pero les vengo a contar para los que les interese los jóvenes titanes, va a salir una serie que se llama Titans estará en TNT, si quieren más información, está en el fic La profecía el capitulo que apenas subí.**

**Y por si alguien no sabe habrá temporada 7 de the clone wars.**

**Además solo faltan unas semanas para ver la segunda temporada de Star Wars Rebels en ingles, a y por cierto planeo hacer varios dibujos que tengan que ver con la temporada, por si alguien quiere buscar mi pagina ahí tengo algunos de mis dibujos.**

**NOS VEMOS.**


End file.
